Chasing Rainbows
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [Royai oneshots] It's how she smiles, the way his eyes soften, the slightest touch that triggers it all. It's the most intense of feelings in the subtlest of gestures. It's not just speaking them now, it's feeling them.
1. Murderous Irony

**I love making 100word drabbles. Am absolutely addicted to them. So, figures I'd start a series around Royai this time, a ship that's equally obsess-worthy. Enjoy!**

**-**

He tasted like rain, ash, and the sins of the world.

She has him against his chair, a leg propped up slightly on his thigh as she pressed herself to him, almost forcefully. His fingers tangled unmercifully in her hair and her hands gripped tightly on his nape and on a shoulder. He kisses with slow deliberation while she with vehement urgency, so when they move against the other it is a collide of anything that remained unspoken between them, expressed only in her wind-chapped lips and his battle-flavored mouth.

She can only restrain herself from him for so long.

-

**There's more coming, so you better **

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Tragedy of Silence

She finds him the oddest of places sometimes; today, leaning on his desk and resting his weight against an elbow. His shoulders were shaking, like he was crying, but how can you, without the sobs and the tears?

She is uncertain of what to say and says nothing at all, then moves behind him and embraces him from behind, while a hand clutches on the curve of her elbow, as if holding onto a last shred of safety, of sanity, and he is pleading _Never let me go._

She knows she won't, and he mourned for everything lost and unfound.

-

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. How To Save A Life

He was fading, no chance for survival, unless…

She mustered all the oxygen in her lungs and exhaled into his mouth, feeling his chest rise beneath hers, his blood seeping into her clothes.

This shouldn't be how kisses are like, but electricity danced on her skin at the contact of her breathing her own life into him, and her head was ecstatic with blazing fervor even when it shouldn't be because his condition was fatal and he may not make it to the next second; but even if this wasn't a proper kiss, then it damn sure felt like one.

**-**

**Yes, there will be a lot on kisses in this series.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Trust In Oblivion

He had never believed in anything before, but he remembers that for one terrible moment in his life, foolish, meaningless faith had become his only hope.

'_What to do what to do what to do!' _As her breaths came labored and painful, drowning out everything but the silence.

'_Come on, Lieutenant, you've taken worse hits than this!' _Asher mahogany eyes glazed over, terrifying him beyond belief.

'_No, not today, not right now…' _As her mouth started to drip blood, the same blood that stained the white cloth of his gloves, and he pleaded to gods he had never known.

**-**

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Flavor of Lies

Their first kiss, and there was blood on their lips.

It was after another macabre battle, and he collapsed in their tent with a melancholic desperation in his black, unfathomable eyes

He needed another fire, one not ignited by the sparks on his fingertips, and found it in the moment his mouth closed over hers; he suddenly marveled at how red and metallic she tasted, how the chapped skin of her lips alighted more passion in him than all the other soft and pink lips of the countless other women he had encountered.

Only a comfort for the damned.

**-**

**Am I obsessed with Royai kisses? Well, maybe not that much. Hehe. **

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Imagine the Decline

He paints her name with the precision of Renaissance artists, but with the vision of modern ones simply because it cannot be replicated.

_Hawkeye- _whispering the 'h' as if the world was listening, voice gliding smoothly over the middle letters, 'eye' with a swift abruptness, not unlike how he snaps and flames are birthed from his fingertips.

_Hawkeye- _like a lifeline, the beats in his heart, safety in familiarity while everything changes. It makes sense, anyway-- he'd be dead without her if eternity was rewritten.

And then, finally, _Riza- _because he knows there is nothing left to say after that.


End file.
